


Pages of You

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [26]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Glorfindel writes a poem for Erestor.Could also be read as Glorfindel/Reader - if you're so inclined.





	Pages of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> B2MEM 2019 - I18 prompts:  
> \- Pages of You
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - B14 prompts:  
> \- Anniversaries

Some compare their lovers

To flowers

Beautiful and sweet

Live and love renewed every spring

 

Others compare their lovers

To treasures

Precious and priceless

Like gold beyond measure

 

You my darling

Are an old book with the pages curling

At the edge

From years of wear

And tear

And love

 

You are all these things

And more

You contain a hint of each

Within the pages of you

That is where I long to be

 

In your arms

Years of wisdom

In your heart

A moment in time

Frozen from the pain

Of all your memories

 

I am here now.


End file.
